


Quarry

by Edoraslass



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gollum trails the Fellowship through Moria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarry

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of experimental formatting
> 
> ~*~

oh, we likesss it, we do, yesss, don’t we, preciousss? oh yes, yes we do, preciousss better in here, yesss. cool, damp -- no nasssty sun to burn our ssskin, no. like home, it issss ...home, home... that one iss looking back. ssssshhhh he cannot see usss - not with those little eyeses. not in the dark. clever, clever we are. yess, cleverer than rangersss, cleverer than wizardssss. do you feel that, preciousss? it pullsss, oh, it pullsss...

The Preciousssssss.

do you hear that, preciousss?

The Precioussss.....

it singsss to us..... oh, we wants it, we wantssssss it. gollum, gollum, gollum

the Precioussss

singsss bah -- that nasty wizard, always watching the bagginsssss. we hates the wizard to piecesss, we do. we do not forget, do we, precioussss? no, we do not forget his fire - the fire, the fire always one watching, yesss. never all sleep at once, no.always keep the bagginssss in the middle, yesss oh, keep the bagginsss safe, oh yessss. thiefcheatsneakburglar oh, they think they are so quiet, so ssssneaky. think they will passs through the mine unseen. perhaps we should wake some orcses, preciousss? perhaps we should wake some goblinses? perhaps we should wake some orcses, preciousss. perhaps we should wake some goblinses. gnashingbitingchokingstrikingkillingburglarbagginsss then we takes the Precioussss, oh, yes we do. we takes it and we hides in the minesss they will not find usss, will they, precioussss? no, precioussss....not even that ranger will find us, no, not in the minessss no, preciousssss. not that smelly elf or dwarf or wizard will find ussss. clever, clever we are. cleverer than elveses and dwarveses and orcses and wizardsssss oh, it wants usssss...... it is crying for ussss...... gollum, gollum, gollum

the Preciousss

is crying....oh, it hurts usss, it hurts usss... what's that, preciousssss? what's that, precioussss? goblins. orcses. they have waken the orcses. they have waken the goblins. it will not be long now, precioussss. no, not long at all, precioussss. we will be patient, preciousssss. we must be patient, precioussss.

_gollum_

 

 


End file.
